Raindrops
by Accalias Sight
Summary: SongFic. Larka and Kar wait for a rainbow to appear. OneShot.


**Author's Note- I don't own The Sight, or any of its characters. And the word varg came from there too. I thought it'd be really cute to think of something like this, so I did. I also don't own the song Raindrops by Regina Spektor.

* * *

**

**You don't know but that's okay  
You might find me anyway  
Don't you know that I  
Belong arm in arm with you, baby  
In a town that's cold and gray  
We will have a sunny day  
Don't you know that I  
Belong arm in arm with you, baby…**

"Rain," Larka murmured, partially to herself, and partially to the varg that sat next to her. She grinned slightly, and began to walk into the rain, out of the shelter of the trees. Body shook as soon as the raindrops fell onto like many tiny bombs, fur soaked thoroughly. "Come on Kar!" The sheer happiness in her voice made the varg slightly concerned for her health.

"Uh… Larka?" He hesitated, watching as his friend ran around, in bounds and leaps, although she was soaked. Larka grinned at him, waiting for a moment.

"C'mon Kar," she yelled, watching him. Kar hesitated for a moment. And then he was there in the open.

**I do not know  
Where does it go  
When it goes  
Suddenly though  
Everything's slow  
And I miss you so**

Kar watched her, as she seemed to be very happy, after all she had been through. After all _they_ had been through. _Larka's getting what she deserves,_ he thought, a smile forming on his maw.

"I said c'mon," she yelled again, impatiently. Kar began to follow her, up the hill, and Larka ran backwards, slipping in the mud. She was covered with in mud within a few seconds, yet the rain kept on washing her off. "Rain, always so pure, always," her eyes looked up to the sky, the grayness looked beautiful to her. "Kar, promise me that no matter what, you'll remember me?"

"Remember you? But you'll always be here Larka, you aren't going anywhere, are you?"

"With all this 'Sight' stuff Kar, I don't know," her voice had lost the happiness to it and Kar looked at her face, the worry for her future, _their_ future, played across it.

"No stuff like that, Larka, now what did you want to show me?" Kar asked, as Larka began to run up the hill again.

**Round each corner there's a chance  
People searching glance to glance  
Moving bout real fast  
Like insects and fish when they're scared  
And they sing the same old song  
Though it's been so very long  
They sing, raindrops falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean that I am dead**

The top of the hill was coming up fast, and every few seconds Larka would look back, waiting for Kar to start going." You're really slow," she said to him, as he caught up to her.

"Race ya!" Kar yelled to her, as he disappeared quickly up the hill.

"Unfair," Larka cried, getting up to the hill, both of them panting, after running so hard.

**And I do not know  
Where does it go  
When it goes  
Suddenly though  
Everything's slow  
And I miss you so**

"We have to wait for it to stop Kar," Larka pouted, looking up to the clouds, as the cold rain beat down on her. Kar grinned, tackling her to the ground. And for a moment, there seemed to be something between them. Something neither of them could explain.

"I-I have to go," Kar muttered, not sure what had just happened, all of a sudden he was nervous, ready to leave.

"Don't go," Larka whispered, eyes pleading with him. And Kar found himself coming back, not able to leave. She was perfect, and she wanted him to stay. "Kar? Why did all this happen?" She asked him, as though she thought he had the answers.

"I don't know Larka. But I do know that we wouldn't have known each other if it didn't," his voice was tugging between two emotions. Happiness and the feeling to start crying for the carefree time both of them had lost.

**You don't know but that's okay  
You might find me anyway  
Don't you know that I  
Belong arm in arm with you, baby  
In a town that's cold and gray  
We will have a sunny day  
Don't you know that I  
Belong arm in arm with you, baby…**

"There it is," Larka said, voice in awe as she watched the rainbow across the sky. The rain had stopped. "Told you it was worth it." The rainbow was beautiful. And atop the hill you could almost touch it.

"It's beautiful," Kar said, but he was no longer looking at the rainbow, he was staring at Larka. And Larka grinned, as their bodies met, and they were one. There were no worries or fear. There was just that moment.


End file.
